1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen testing apparatus for testing a specimen collected from a subject, a test information management apparatus for managing information relating to a test, and a test information output method in the specimen testing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an analyzing apparatus for analyzing clinical specimens, analysis results which were obtained by testing specimens collected from subjects and personal information such as names, which can specify each of the subjects, are stored. It is necessary to prevent the personal information, with which each of the subjects can be specified, from leaking externally in order to protect the personal information.
JP-laid open patent 2008-020309 discloses an analyzing system provided with an analyzing apparatus to be installed in a facility such as a hospital or the like and a management server installed outside the facility has been disclosed. JP-laid open patent 2008-020309 discloses a technique in which an analysis result is transmitted while keeping the personal information confidential at the time of transmitting the analysis result from the analyzing apparatus in the facility to the management server outside the facility has been disclosed.